Comment tromper la mort
by 6Lisa9
Summary: Après sa mort finale, un problème dans la trame universelle piège Luffy dans une boucle spatio-temporelle et l'oblige à regarder l'histoire se répéter. Lorsque Kami répare cette erreur, il peut enfin commencer son voyage contre l'ennui. TRADUCTION
1. Partie 1 : La série enfance 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voici la traduction de _how to cheat death _de The Shadow's Soul.

Il s'agit d'un voyage dans le temps et il est fort probable que les personnages soient surpuissant et battent à plate couture leurs adversaires qui sont bien trop confiant (l'auteur aime beaucoup ce genre de scène).

Cette fanfic sera séparée en plusieurs partie, la première étant la série de l'enfance. Celle-ci sera écrite plus simplement que la suite car l'auteur a la flemme de développer l'enfance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Des talents fous<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Shanks, Garp

* * *

><p>« Ouais, j'sais ça. C'est plutôt évident. Mais c'que j'dis c'est que j'suis super fort. Genre super super fort. Total fort.<p>

« … Total ? »

« Totalement. Ça veut dire totalement. »

« Oh. »

« … »

« Et bien, si tu es si fort que ça, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas montré plus tôt ? »

« J'en avais pas envie. »

« C'est une excuse bidon. »

« T'as pas eu envie de te battre cette fois là ce qui m'a causé pas mal de problème. J't'aurais bien montré mes capacités mais c'était d'ta faute donc à toi de tout réparer, si tu vois c'que je veux dire. »

« C'est pire encore. »

« M..de. »

~Plus tard~

« Où as-tu eu ce chapeau ? »

« Shanks. »

« Pourquoi te l'a-t-il donné ? »

« Parce que j'suis génial. »


	2. Partie 1 : La série enfance 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 2. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour jusqu'au 4. Après, tout dépendra de l'auteur...

Merci à Chesca-shan pour les favoris et follows !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Tellement stupides<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Ace, Sabo

* * *

><p>« Oh, salut Ace ! »<p>

« … Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« J'sais plein d'choses. Mais j'te dirais pas comment j'les sais~ ! »

« … Toi aussi, tu as remonté dans le temps ? »

« … Quoi. Pourquoi. Comment. Non. Nooooooon. Pourquoi tu. Pourquoi. »

« … Hum… »

« POURQUOI AS-TU ETE RENVOYE DIRECTEMENT ET PAS MOI ? AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DU TEMPS QU'IL M'A FALLU POUR ARRIVER ICI ? ALORS ? »

« … »

« JE HAIS LE MONDE »

~Plus tard~

« … Donc, vous avez été coincé dans une boucle temporelle sans fin… Et vous avez été réincarnés dans vos corps d'enfants ? »

« Peu prés ça. »

« Et comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. »


	3. Partie 1 : La série enfance 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 3.

**Attention,** si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans le manga (chapitre 736) vous risquez d'être spolier. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un spoiler car il n'y a pas encore eu de confirmation... Mais ceux à qui j'ai parlé sont persuadés qu'il s'agit bien de lui (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Plans géniaux<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Sabo, Ace

* * *

><p>« Donc je vais mourir ? »<p>

« Yep. »

« Mais je ne vais pas réellement mourir ? »

« Uh-huh. »

« Et je vais rester cacher pendant douze ans, jusqu'à ce que je me décide, enfin, à pointer le bout de mon nez ? »

« En gros. »

« Bien. Que devrais-je faire cette fois ? »

« Exactement la même chose. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'était très important la première fois et que j'ai la flemme de réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait changer si tu ne le faisais pas.

« … »

« Pareil pour toi, Ace. Genre, j'dis pas qu'tu dois mourir mais la grosse guerre de la mort qui tue doit avoir lieu. Et j'crois que j'sais plus qui à la moustache doit mourir aussi. »

« QUOI ? »

~Plus tard~

« Etais-je censé rejoindre les révolutionnaires ? »

« Yep. Très important. »

« Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? »

« J'sais pas. Des trucs de révolutionnaires je suppose. Tu vas pas être important pour les prochains 600 chapitres, au moins. »

« … »

« Amuses-toi bien ! »


	4. Partie 1 : La série enfance 4

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le quatrième chapitre. Normalement je devrais poster le cinquième demain.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Trop doué<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Ace

* * *

><p>« Comment es-tu devenu aussi puissant ? Sérieux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode là. »<p>

« Boucle temporelle, Ace. Boucle temporelle. »

« Ah, oui. C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu avais regardé l'histoire depuis l'origine jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et maintenant tu connais plein de techniques magiques des temps anciens. »

« C'était chiant. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi mais laissons passer ça. Ce que je ne comprend vraiment pas par contre, c'est comment, grâce à ça, tu peux _contrôler de grandes étendues d'eau tout en possédant un fruit du démon_. »

« Parc'que j'suis trop doué pour toi, Ace. »

« Parfois, je te déteste vraiment. »

« Je sais. »

~Plus tard~

« TU VIENS JUSTE DE ME CASSER LA JAMBE PU..N D'IDIOT ! »

« Oups. :D »


	5. Partie 1 : La série enfance 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 5, soit le dernier retraçant l'enfance! Demain Luffy prend la mer!

Quelques infos pour ce chapitre :

- J'ai gardé l'insulte en anglais pour une raison très simple, je n'ai aucune idée de par quoi la traduire (si quelqu'un peut m'aider?)

- En italique à la fin du chapitre, il s'agit de Sabo qui parle à travers un Den Den Mushi

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Partir de chez soi<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Ace, Sabo

* * *

><p>« On s'voit plus tard <em>buttface <em>! »

« B….l, comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Je t'ai appelé _buttface_, _buttface _! »

« La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te tue. Je le jure ! »

« Bonne chance pour ça, _buttface _! »

…

« … De quoi parlent-t-ils ? »

« Aucune idée »

~Plus tard~

« Je vais vraiment tuer Luffy. Tu n'imagines même pas. »

«… _Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Ace_ »


	6. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Voici donc le début des aventures de Luffy dans East Blue.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Les cheveux roses, c'est nuls<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Coby

* * *

><p>A bord d'un bateau pirate, il y avait un garçon. Il avait les cheveux roses, ce qui est nul. En fait, tout en lui était nul. Il n'était pas intelligent, ni fort, ni beau. Il n'était même pas courageux.<p>

Malgré tout cela, il avait du potentiel. Il se trouvait être l'un des rares amis de Luffy qui ne soit _pas_ mort jeune.

En tant que tel, son potentiel ne sera pas gâché.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous dans un tonneau ? »

« Ne questionne pas mes raisons, Coby. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom !? »

« Parc'que j'suis spécial. »

« … »

« Quoi ? J'ai trop la flemme d'expliquer. »

« … »

« Tes cheveux sont nuls. Tu devrais les teindre. »


	7. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 2

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : J'suis pas en train de dire qu't'es moche<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Alvida, Coby

* * *

><p>« … Mais tu dois vraiment perdre un peu de poids. Sérieux, l'obésité est un vrai problème, tu peux devenir très malade si tu ne fais pas un peu d'exercices physiques. »<p>

La grosse et moche baleine, aussi connu sous le nom d'Alvida, devient furax à ces mots.

« Ecoutes, je ne veux pas t'offenser quoi, j'suis juste inquiet, t'sais ? »

Coby couina et se cache derrière lui.

« Par contre, je connais un fruit du démon qui pourrait peut-être t'aider là… »

Le son du bois se brisant l'interrompit dans son discours. Il semblerait qu'Alvida n'a pas apprécié ses bons conseils.

« Quelle impolitesse. »


	8. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Voici la suite des aventures de Luffy dans East Blue! Comme je n'ai pas posté de chapitre ce week-end, exceptionnellement vous aurez droit à trois chapitres ce soir!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris / alertes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Voici mon ami, Seigneur de la Côte<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Coby, Seigneur de la Côte

* * *

><p>Après avoir battu à plate couture une grosse et moche baleine … Je veux dire Alvida … Luffy et son nouvel ami Coby décidèrent de prendre un bateau et de partir.<p>

«C'est pas un monstre des mers, ça ? »

« Oh, c'est un ami. »

« Un … Quoi ? »

Il lança à Coby un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « Tu es la personne la plus stupide que je connaisse, pourquoi sommes-nous amis déjà ? » avant de commencer son explication.

« Un ami est quelqu'un qui … »

« JE SAIS CA ! »

~Flash-back~

_« Hey ! Toi ! »_

_Seigneur de la Côte se retourna et reconnut la voix. N'était-ce pas ce garçon qu'il avait failli manger il y a quelques temps … ? Il va probablement dire quelque chose comme « Ramène-toi ! » ou « J'vais te montrer à quel point je suis devenu fort ! »_

_« TU VEUX VENIR AVEC MOI DANS UNE AVENTURE !? »_

_Il regarda longtemps le garçon._

~Fin du flash-back~

« … Pourquoi. »

« Il avait un passé tragique. »


	9. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 4

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Réellement tromper la mort<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Zoro, Kuina, Coby

* * *

><p>Dans une petite base de marines, qui se trouvait dans une petite île située au milieu de nulle part, il y avait un voyou. Il avait été arrêté par un co..ard d'aristocrate et était actuellement attaché à un poteau. Le plus notable chez lui étaient ses cheveux verts (ce qui est nul) et ses trois épées.<p>

Les épées n'étaient pas sur lui à ce moment là.

Soudainement, une tête apparut au dessus du mur.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses (nul), à côté de la tête, couina et dit quelque chose que Zoro ne put entendre.

Mais il s'en moquait. Toute son attention était portée sur le vaurien au chapeau de paille qui se tenait bien trop prés de lui.

« Salut Zoro ! »

~Flash-back~

_Un fracas interrompit un des nombreux combats entre Zoro et Kuina. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait fait un trou dans le toit à coup de poing._

_Un jeune garçon sauta du trou et atterris devant eux. Il pointa Kuina du doigt._

_« TU VAS MOURIR ! »_

_Zoro et Kuina le regardèrent._

_« IL VA Y AVOIR UN ACCIDENT STUPIDE SUR DES ESCALIERS A LA NOIX ET TU VAS MOURIR ! »_

_Il attrapa Kuina par les épaules et la secoua._

_« NE MEURE PAS ! ZORO A BESOIN DE TOI ! »_

_Personne ne sut quoi penser après ça._

~Fin du flash-back~

« Tu es cinglé. »

« Vraiment ? »


	10. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 5

Et voila le dernier chapitre de la soirée!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Zoro, Coby

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi est-ce que je partirai avec toi ? »<p>

« Si tu ne le fait pas, tu vas mourir. »

« … »

« Blondinet est en fait un en…ré menteur et il va te tuer dans trois jours. »

« … »

« Et ~ ! Si je te sauve, alors tu me dois la vie ! Sans compter ce que j'ai fait pour ta chère amie… »

« … »

« Donc en gros, si tu ne viens pas, tu es un co..ard. »

« Je te hais. »

~Plus tard~

« Okay. Voila tes épées ! Je les mets juste là. »

« … »

« Blondinet ne va pas tarder à arriver donc tu devrais te décider rapidement. »

« … »

« De toute façon, y'a cette fille qui est en train de voler ces marines et j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle. On se voit plus tard ! »

Zoro le regarda encore un moment avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Coby.

Coby haussa les épaules.


	11. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 6

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié plus récemment mais le chapitre 11 a été publié en anglais ce matin et j'ai fait au plus vite pour le traduire!

Ensuite je tiens à remercier tous les ajouts en favoris et les mises en alerte. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Pour finir, j'aimerais bien mettre un dessin des trois frères (adultes ou enfants) en couverture. Mais je suis vraiment nulle en dessin. Si quelqu'un est intéresse, faites moi signe !

A la fin du chapitre j'ai traduit un mot l'auteur, il donne quelques infos complémentaires sur l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Brigade Protectrice du Passé<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Nami, Arlong

* * *

><p>Pendant que les marines ignoraient encore tout du plan de Luffy de libérer Zoro, il y avait une voleuse. Elle était une voleuse très douée, tellement que c'en était effrayant. Elle était aussi très jolie et avait des cheveux oranges vifs. Ce qui était nul.<p>

Elle était en plein vol de la base des marines.

Alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de marcher dans un couloir, une certaine personne apparut soudainement à la fenêtre.

Elle s'appliqua à lui envoyer son poing à travers son visage.

~Flashback~

_« … Tu seras mon premier exemple… ! Meurs pour ton amour stupide. »_

_Juste avant qu' Arlong n'appuyât sur la détente, ce qui aurait coûter la vie à Bellemere, un cri résonna dans tout l'île._

_« ARLONG ! »_

_Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers le nouveau venu : un petit garçon avec une cape très nulle sur laquelle était écrit « Brigade Protectrice du Passé »._

_« JE VAIS TE DETRUIRE ! »_

_Tout ce que fit Arlong fut de se moquer de lui. Il baissa son arme et se tourna vers lui._

_« Tu crois réellement que tu- »_

_Il fut réduit au silence par un jutsu de type eau - à la Naruto - parfaitement bien exécuté et envoyé en pleine poire._

_Luffy se retourna et s'éloigna silencieusement, la cape, toujours nulle, flottant au vent._

~Fin flashback

Allongé sur le sol sous la fenêtre, Luffy n'était que vaguement conscient des cris au dessus de sa tête.

« POURQUOI ES-TU PARTI COMME CA !? »

Elle allait probablement attirer l'attention des marines si elle continuait à hurler comme ça.

« SAIS-TU A QUEL POINT LES PIRATES D'ARLONG ETAIENT ENERVES APRES QUE TU AIES TUE LEUR CAPITAINE ? »

* * *

><p>Commentaires de l'auteur :<p>

_« S'il n'y a qu'une seule chose de bien dans Naruto, c'est bien les combats. Et vous vous souvenez des techniques magiques venues des temps anciens mentionnées par Ace ? C'était des jutsu. Luffy utilise ceux à base d'eau pour l'ironie. Et puis c'est assez intelligent étant donné qu'il y a de l'eau partout. »_


	12. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 7

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Pas de ma faute<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Coby, Nami

* * *

><p>Le chaos était présent dans la base des marines.<p>

Les hurlements de Nami avaient alerté les gardes, qui maintenant pensaient qu'ils étaient là pour libérer Zoro et voler le plus d'argent possible.

Il avait pas vraiment tord non plus.

« Zoro ! »

Le cri ne fut presque pas entendu à cause du bruit que faisaient les cent et quelques marines qui leur couraient après. Coby commença immédiatement à paniquer.

« BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT !? »

Luffy s'arrêta de courir et pointa du doigt la fille au cheveux oranges (nul) derrière lui. Elle portait un certain nombre de sacs remplis de trésor.

« Ça faute. »

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE !? »


	13. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 8

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Ce chapitre a un peu plus de angst que les autres (on a un aperçut des pensées de Luffy). Et il est un peut plus long que les autres (l'auteur s'excuse de la taille du précédant chapitre).

Je vous informe aussi qu'il y a eu de légère modification à la fin du chapitre 11.

Et si vous trouvez que des phrases sont bizarrement tournée, faites le moi savoir! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Suffoquer<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Nami, Zoro

* * *

><p>Après avoir calmé les marines en se débarrassant de leur leader tyrannique et laissé Coby à leur bon soin, Luffy et les autres se régalèrent d'un bon déjeuner dans un quelconque bar dont je ne me souviens plus du nom.<p>

« Tu nous dois quelques explications, surtout si tu veux que nous rejoignons ton équipage. »

« Oui, et bien, écoutes Zoro. J'étais comme qui dirait pressé la dernière fois parce que l'histoire triste de Sanji se passait en même temps que la tienne et donc je devais faire très vite et puis, j'attendais que au moins deux autres personnes nous rejoignent avant d'expliquer parc 'que j'ai vraiment pas envie de me répéter t'sais ? »

« … »

« Mais ~ Je pense que je vais expliquer maintenant. »

~Flashback~

_C'était juste un jour normal sur le Thousand Sunny._

_Le temps était calme, et même les habituels combats entre Sanji et Zoro c'était calmés._

_Quand soudainement, ils disparurent._

_Pour tout le reste du monde, ils avaient simplement disparu de la surface de la terre._

_On n'entendit plus jamais parler d'eux._

* * *

><p>« Tu veux dire … qu'on était tous tes amis à un moment donné ? »<p>

« Yep. »

« Et bien voilà qui expliquerait certaines choses. »

* * *

><p><em>Pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille, à un moment il y avait le ciel bleu et la mer, le moment suivant les ténèbres.<em>

_On dirait dit que le monde avait juste … disparu. Même l'air autour d'eux n'existait plus._

_Il n'y avait rien pour les sauver alors qu'ils suffoquaient doucement jusqu'à la mort.  
><em>

* * *

><p>« … C'est déprimant. »<p>

« N'est ce pas ?»

* * *

><p><em>Luffy se réveilla dans le noir.<em>

_Il se souvenait vaguement d'un sentiment de suffocation, mais il semblait que rien du tout n'avait changé._

_Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais il devint petit à petit conscient des choses._

_Il vit la création du monde autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés._

* * *

><p>« C'est impossible ! »<p>

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Nami. »

* * *

><p><em>Au début, c'était intéressant de voir le monde se développer depuis ses débuts. Il trouva très fascinant la comparaison des premiers humains avec ceux de son époque qu'il connaissait.<em>

_Mais vous connaissez Luffy, ça l'ennuya très vite._

_Il essaya de contacter __**quelqu'un **__pour qu'il puisse de là mais il n'y avait rien._

_Personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre, et il n'avait pas vu Kami depuis des années maintenant._

_Alors que les années passées, il devint de plus en plus conscient des horreurs qui se passaient dans ce monde._

_Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire._

_**Juste arrête toi maintenant.**_

_Il arrêta de croire qu'il pourrait un jour retourner dans son époque._

_Il ne se souvenait plus de combien de fois il avait vu le monde recommencer._

_Il avait essayer tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se sortir de là._

_Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui –_

_**JUSTE ARRETE TOI MAINTENANT.**_

_« Luffy ! »_

_**Stopstopstopstopstopstop –**_

_Voir le monde s'éteindre était quelque chose que personne n'avait besoin de savoir._

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ?_

_Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?_

_**JUSTE ARRETE TOI MAINTENANT.**_

_**Enarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrière**_

_Je ne veux pas recommencer __**je veux juste que tout s'arrête.**_

* * *

><p>« LUFFY ! »<p>

Il cligna des yeux.

« Tout va bien ? »

Luffy regardant ailleurs, évitant ainsi leur regard.

« Je vais bien. »

* * *

><p><em>Luffy était assis sur le sol. Il regardait le ciel, vide de toutes pensées et de toutes émotions.<em>

_Il avait laissé tomber. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui à présent._

_A cet instant, un lumière apparut derrière lui._

_Il se leva et se retourna. C'était nouveau._

_Un ange sortit de la lumière._

_« Je m'appelle Mia. J'ai était envoyé pour nous excuser de tout les problèmes que nous t'avons causer. »_

« Un ange … ? »

« A ce point, j'étais juste content de pouvoir sortir de là. »

_« Ce qui t'ai arriver était une erreur dans l'engrenage de l'univers. Ton frère adoptif, Ace, n'était pas non plus sensé mourir. »_

_« … »_

_« On a réussi à réparer cette erreur, donc si tu veux bien me suivre. »_

_Elle se retourna et disparu dans la lumière._

~Fin du flashback~

« Et je me suis réveillé en tant que bébé. »

« …wow. »

« Ça peut expliquer pourquoi tu agissais si bizarrement quand on était des gosses... »

« Ça n'explique pas ton chapeau par contre. »

Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder le fameux chapeau de paille de Luffy, qui avait un bandana jaune sur lequel on lisait 'Brigade Protectrice du Passé' accrochée.


	14. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 9

Chapitre 14 : Row, row, row your boat

Personnages: Luffy, Nami, Jasper, Zoro

* * *

><p>«POURQUOI EST-CE QUE T'AS UN MONSTRE DES MER AVEC TOI !? »<p>

« C'est mon ami. Il s'appelle Jasper. »

Seigneur de la Côte le foudroya du regard.

Nami soupira et regarda l'embarcation dans laquelle elle était censée voyager.

« … Dites moi qu'au moins on a une destination… »

« On va là où le vent nous porte. »

Zoro rit.

~Plus tard~

« IL Y A UN TROU DANS TON BATEAU IMBECILE ! »

« Et bien tu devrais ramer plus vite alors. »

« POURQUOI LE MONSTRE DES MER NE PEUX PAS REMORQUER LE BATEAU OU QUELQUE CHOSE COMME CELA !? »

« Jasper ne s'abaisserait pas aussi bas. »

« … »

« Mets-toi à sa place ! Tu aimerais, toi, qu'un inconnu quelconque t'attache à un bateau et te force à nager ? »

« …Euh… »

« Jasper aussi éprouve des sentiments, t'sais ? »

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit la priorité là maintenant… »

« Tu parles comme une vraie blanche ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu un jour te considérer comme une amie ! »

* * *

><p>Cette dernière réplique est bien sûre une référence à l'esclavagisme et n'a pas pour but de vexer qui que ce soit.<p>

Le titre vient d'une comptine enfantine anglaise. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de ne pas le traduire. Sinon, il signifie : rame, rame, rame dans ton navire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! Le prochain quand il sera publié en anglais!

Bon week-end!


	15. Partie 0 : La série Ace 1

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Le gros moche tout poilu (te tuera dans ton sommeil)<p>

Personnages : Luffy, Buggy, Nami, Marco, Ace

* * *

><p>« AHAHAHA, MON NOM EST BUGGY ET JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT PIRATE D'EAST BLUE ! »<p>

« En fait, c'est Don Krieg le plus fort d'East Blue. Pas que ce soit un exploit très difficile à accomplir »

« … »

« Tes cheveux sont nuls. »

« QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT SUR MON NEZ !? »

« J'ai rien dit sur ton nez. »

« LUFFY ! FERME TA #$% ET AIDE NOUS ! »

~Pendant ce temps~

Sur le bateau d'un très connu et très puissant pirate, un certain homme-oiseau se reposait. Le ciel était bleu, la mer était calme, il n'y avait aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Il soupira et s'adossa contre le mur, parfaitement content.

La paix fut interrompu par un hurlement venant du mât.

« MARSHALL D. TEACH EST UN ENORME DERRIERE ! »

Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire par ça.

« IL A LITTERALEMENT ZEROS FAN ! »

Depuis qu'Ace était soudainement apparu sur le navire, demandant à faire partie de l'équipage, il a crié des insultes sur Teach tous les matins. Il n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi, affirmant juste que c'était pour essayer de faire 'tomber le masque'.

Vous croiriez que, depuis le temps, Marco y serait habitué, mais il est pour ainsi dire impossible de s'habituer à la voix bien trop forte d'Ace.

« IL PUE DE LA BOUCHE ! »

En bref, Ace était quelqu'un de très bizarre.

« ET IL EST MOCHE ! »


	16. Partie 0 : La série Ace 2

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ont mise dans leur favori et/ou qui ont laissé un commentaire. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une traduction ça fait toujours plaisir!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 : C'était un volaille. Essaye encore.<p>

Personnages : Ace, Marco

* * *

><p>L'heure du déjeuner venait de sonner et tout l'équipage c'était réunis dans la salle le hall / l'endroit pour diner.

Le repas du jour : du poulet.

Marco était en train de manger tranquillement, sans rien remarqué de bizarre et sans inquiétude. Il leva les yeux un instant et aperçut Ace qui le regardait avec un regard plein de dégoût exagéré.

« … Quoi ? »

Le regard d'Ace s'intensifia.

« …blague d'oiseau ? »

Le regard s'intensifia encore.

« Parce que si ça l'est, je te frappe. »

Le visage d'Ace était maintenant tellement crispé que Marco ne pouvait plus voir ses yeux.

Ace pris une profonde respiration et sauta de son siège.

« _**CANNIBALE !**_ » hurla-t-il.

Marco se jeta sur lui et lui entoura la gorge avec ses mains.


	17. Partie 0 : La série Ace 3

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard dans la traduction! Pour ma défense, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion internet pendant toute la semaine dernière et là je suis chez une amie pour publier...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui-la (d'où les phrases un peu bancales)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah<p>

Personnages : Ace, figurant n°8 de l 'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Sabo

* * *

><p>Sur l'île tropical quelconque n°5 résonnait le son des combats.<p>

La deuxième division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était en plein combat contre l'équipage pirate quelconque n°2. Et elle perdait.

Ace était sur le côté et discutait stratégie avec le figurant n°8 de l'équipage de Barbe blanche.

« Mec, on est grave en train de perdre là. On a besoin d'un plan _maintenant_. »

« Bien sûr que j'en ai un ! » dit Ace avec un grand sourire. Le figurant n°8 de l'équipage de Barbe blanche pâlit. « Foncer tête baissée dans le tas ! »

Ace attrapa une plante grimpante qui traînait là, par hasard, et fonça dans la bataille en hurlant un cri de guerre 'exceptionnel'.

~Plus tard~

« … Tu as complètement brûlé la forêt ? »

« Yep. »

« T'aurais rien pu faire d'autre ? »

« Nope. »

« Tu sais, les problèmes ne se résolvent pas forcément en mettant le feu à quelque chose. »

Ace regarda le den den mushi complètement choqué. « **Non. **»

A l'autre bout du fil, Sabo haussa les sourcils. « _Si. _»

.

.

.

.

« **Non. »**


	18. Partie 0 : La série Ace 4

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18 : Quel est le numéros XX-XX-XX-XX-XX ?<p>

Personnages : Marco, Ace

* * *

><p>Marco regarda l'avis de recherche, peu impressionné. Ce n'était pas un avis de recherche à proprement parler. Cela ressemblait plus à quelque chose qu'afficherait un enfant après avoir perdu leur animal de compagnie.<p>

Sauf que l'affiche ne parlait d'aucun animal.

_Recherche : la dignité de Portgas D. Ace. Appelez le XX-XX-XX-XX-XX si vous la trouvez, SVP._

Il n'y avait qu'une seule question qui traversait la tête de Marco :

_**POURQUOI ?**_

~Plus tard~

Ace était très triste à l'idée de devoir enlever toutes ses affiches. Il avait pourtant insisté sur le fait qu'il l'avait vraiment perdu, sa dignité et qu'il fallait la retrouver.

Marco n'avait pas apprécié. Il n'aimait pas les farces.

Donc, après lui avoir passé un savon, Marco quitta le bateau en s'attendant à ne plus voir la moindre affiche « Dignité perdue ».

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir la même affiche avec le mot dignité de barré et autre chose écrit à la place.

_Recherche : la santé mentale de Portgas D. Ace. Appelez le XX-XX-XX-XX-XX si vous la trouvez, SVP._

Marco péta un câble.


	19. Partie 3 : La deuxième série East Blue 1

Et non! Vous ne rêvez pas! Non seulement l'auteur a posté un nouveau chapitre mais en plus je l'ai traduit! Bon, d'accord, avec une semaine de retard...

Je suis vraiment désolée! Me frappez pas! C'est juste que je ne vois absolument pas le temps passer...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 : Shhh<p>

* * *

><p>Luffy se réveilla en souriant.<p>

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Nami et Zoro en train de dormir. Après beaucoup de paniques, il étaient arrivés sain et sauf. Il finiront bien par lui faire confiance, un jour ou l'autre.

Luffy descendit du bateau et atterrit dans les eaux peu profondes avec un splash. Tout en fredonnant, il accrocha le bateau à un rocher au bord de l'eau, ne voulant pas réveiller ses amis en le trainant sur terre.

Quand il eut finit, Luffy leva les yeux pour voir un garçon de son âge sortir nerveusement de la forêt.

« …Luffy ? Que fais-tu… »

Luffy mis son doigt devant ses lèvres.

« Shhh. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usopp tendit à Luffy une lettre.

Elle a envoyé ça il y a quelques temps. Apparemment les choses ne vont pas super bien pour elle. »

Luffy soupira en prenant la lettre. « Pas surprenant. Considérant la situation dans laquelle… bref. A-t-il envoyait quelque chose ?

« Euh, oui. Il a dit que la partie « récupérer le matériel » se passait bien. »

Luffy fredonna en parcourant la lettre. « Tu sais, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé dévoilant une Nami furieuse.

« #$% DE #$% OU EST-CE QUE T'ETAIS PASSE ?! » hurla-t-elle. « TU NE PEUX PAS PARTIR COMME CA… »

Luffy la fit se taire en lui mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. « Oi, Y'a des enfants qui dorment, ici, t'sais ? »

Nami le foudroya du regard.

Zoro apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lui aussi avait l'air mécontent. « Pour être franc, je suis d'accord avec elle. »

Luffy soupira et tient comiquement sa main au dessus de sa tête. « Maiiiis euuuuh ! Z'étiez en train dormir ! J'voulais pas vous réveiller. J'peux pas faire quelqu'chose d'sympa pour vous ? »

Nami souffla et croisa les bras. « Et bien, tu aurais pu laisser un mot ou quelque chose. »

Luffy la regarda. « Je… J'y ai pas pensé. »

Nami et Zoro se frappèrent le front.

~Plus tard~

Après avoir calmé ses coéquipiers en colère avec un petit-déjeuner, Luffy réussi à les envoyer explorer l'île. Il pouvait compter sur plusieurs heures d'absence de la part de Zoro, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas dire la même chose pour Nami. Le village natal de Usopp n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de magasin, surtout si tôt le matin.

Mais pour le moment, il était seul et pouvait continuer de recevoir les nouvelles d'Usopp.

« Comme je disais plus tôt, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que l'écriture de Robin devient de plus en plus illisible. N'es-tu pas d'accord Usopp ? »


	20. Partie 3 : La deuxième série East Blue 2

Joyeux Noël!

Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié... Mais c'est Noël donc vous me pardonnez, n'est-ce pas? N'est ce pas?

Non? Bon tant pis...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 20 : Est-ce que je viens juste de référencer le titre<strong>

* * *

><p>Personnages :<p>

Luffy

Nami

Zoro

Usopp

Jasper

Kuro

* * *

><p>« Hein ? Hein ? C'est bien n'est ce pas ? »<p>

Nami détourna le regard du bateau ressemblant à un mouton et regarda l'homme ressemblant à un mouton, l'idiot qui ressemblait à Pinnochio et Luffy qui avait l'air heureux.

« C'est…euh…génial. » Elle reporta son attention au bateau, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Zoro rit. « Et bien, c'est définitivement mieux que ce qu'on avait avant, ça c'est sur. »

Seigneur de la Côte les observa, soulagé. _Maintenant qu'il y avait une voile, ils ne pouvaient plus le menacer de tirer_, pensa-t-il.

~Plus tard~

A bord du Going Merry, les quatre pirates étaient assis et décidaient de leur plan d'action.

« Donc, comment allons nous nous appeler ? » demanda Zoro.

«L'équipage Protecteur du Passé. »

« Non. »

« L'équipage d'Usopp ! »

« NON ! »

« L'équipage des Trois Epées ? »

« Non. »

« Nami, vas-tu dire non à toutes les propositions ? »

« Non. »

Luffy soupira. « L'équipage Trompe-la-Mort ? »

Nami cligna des yeux. « C'est…légèrement cool. »

« Seulement légèrement ? »

« Soit heureux que j'accepte de reconnaitre ça. »

~Encore plus tard

« Donc, c'est quoi ton deal ? » demanda Zoro à Usopp. « Tu as de ces stupides 'Protégeons le Passé' goodies et tu sembles déjà connaitre Luffy.

« Euh, et bien… » Usopp se frotta le crane. « C'est une longue histoire… »

_~Flash-Back~_

_Un homme tout de noir habillé apparut à la porte du manoir. Il avait l'air fatigué et demandait à travailler. La gentille famille vivant là l'invita et le nomma majordome. Cependant, avant que beaucoup de temps ne soit passé, un jeune garçon fit irruption par la fenêtre, envoyant des débris de glaces partout._

_« KURO ! » hurla-t-il en pointant le majordome du doigt._

_Kuro le regarda. "Cet homme a été exécuté par les marines il y a- »_

_Le garçon se jeta sur l'homme, l'odieuse cape trainant derrière lui. Lui et l'homme roulèrent hors du bâtiment dévalèrent la colline pour arriver aux pieds d'un Usopp très surpris._

_Luffy se leva d'un bond et agita ses bras dans tous les sens. « C'EST UN PIRATE ! »cria-t-il._

_Usopp hurla et s'enfuit._

_Kura grogna et lança un regard noir à Luffy. « Tu vas payer pour ça ! » Il sortit ses griffes et se prépara à attaquer, mais Luffy lui tira la langue et se moqua de lui._

_« Peux pas toucher ça ! » Luffy courut derrière Kuro et lui botta le derrière tellement fort qu'il l'envoya dans l'air si loin qu'on ne le reverra jamais._

_La famille, choquée, qui vivait dans ce manoir regarda le garçon souriant._

_« Oh mon Dieu. »_

_~Fin Flash-back~_

« Après ça, on est devenu ami et on a crée la Brigade de Protection du Passé. En réalité, Luffy faisait déjà des trucs sous ce nom, mais c'était comme… le début officiel. Ouaip. »

Zoro le regarda.

~Plus tard, encore~

« Quelle est notre destination ? » demanda Nami en regardant Luffy.

Luffy sourit. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Et bien, il y a ce restaurant… »


	21. Partie 3 : La deuxième série East Blue 3

Re-bonjour!

Surprise surprise : vous avez le droit à un nouveau chapitre!

Cadeau de Noël pour mes chers lecteurs!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Avec un nouveau drapeau représentant un crâne avec les Ailes de la Mort, l'équipage Trompe-la-Mort prit le large vers le Grand Au-delà.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21 : Désolé Jasper.<p>

* * *

><p>Personnages :<p>

Luffy

Zoro

Nami

Jasper

* * *

><p>Luffy était assis sur son siège réservé et lançait des regards noirs aux nuages comme si ceux-ci avaient tués sa famille. Le reste de l'équipage paressait, ennuyé ou impatient.<p>

« Hey Nami » demanda Zoro. « Quand le vent va-t-il reprendre ? Ca fait une éternité qu'on attend. »

Nami s'écroula sur la table. « Qui sais… »

« AAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHH ! » hurla Luffy en levant les bras au ciel. « J'EN PEUX PLUS ! »

Il se leva d'un bond et pointa Jasper, qui nageait joyeusement dans l'eau, du doigt. « TOI ! JE SAIS QUE J'AI DIT QUE JE NE TE FORCERAI PAS MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS ATTENDRE PLUS LONGTEMPS ! »

Jasper s'arrêta et lui lança un regard noir. _Fichu menteur… _

~Plus tard~

Après s'être dépêché sur une grande partie de l'océan, avoir évité plusieurs bateaux de la marine et avoir accidentellement récupéré deux chasseurs de prime, un monstre des mers fatigué et mécontent se gara au restaurant Baratie.

Chefs et clients se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour observer ça bouche bée.

Luffy sauta sur le quai avec un immense sourire.

« Merci ! Tu nous as tous sauvé ! » Dit-il en caressant Jasper sur la tête. « T'peux partir et faire c'que tu veux maintenant. »

Il se tourna vers la foule stupéfaite.

« MANGER ! MAINTENANT ! »

~Encore plus tard~

Sanji lança des regards plus noirs que jamais en se dirigeant vers le groupe de pirate bruyant en visite. Pourquoi diable avaient-ils demandé que ce soit _lui_ spécifiquement qui les serve ? Pourquoi cela n'aurait-il pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment savaient-ils qui il était ?

Il s'arrêta à la table et lança un regard noir au groupe.

« Quoi. » Dit-il sans intonation.

« SANJIVIENSAVECMOIPASLTEMPSDEXPLIQUERONPARTMAINTENANT* » Luffy attrapa Sanji par le bras et courut vers le navire en trainant le pauvre cuisinier derrière lui. Le reste de l'équipage le regarda en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Un court instant plus tard, des cris enragés pouvaient être entendu depuis le navire.

« Oh non… » Marmonna Usopp.

* * *

><p>*Sanji, viens avec moi. Pas l'temps d'expliquer. On part maintenant.<p> 


	22. Partie 3 : La deuxième série East Blue 4

Dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui!

Je suis complètement à jour avec cette histoire! (Enfin)

Bonne soirée et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 22 : Stahp les disputes<strong>

* * *

><p>Personnages :<p>

Luffy

Sanji

Zoro

* * *

><p><em>~Flash-back~<em>

_Sanji était assis à sa place sur l'île déserte et rocailleuse. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il y était coincé mais il commençait à ressentir la faim._

_Soudainement, il remarqua un petit bateau à l'horizon. Il se leva d'un bond et fit des signes de la main en espérant être vu._

_Alors que le bateau se rapprochait, il pu voir que son seul occupant était un jeune garçon portant une horrible cape._

_« TUUUUUU DOIIIIIIIIS…NOUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR CEUX QUI OOOONT FAIIIIIIIM ! » hurla Luffy au loin._

_~Fin flash-back~_

« Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la vie, tu serais mort à présent. » grogna Sanji.

« Continue d'penser ça »

Sanji lui lança un regard noir.

« Hmm…Qu'est c'que j'faisais déjà ? Ah, oui. Toi. Ce navire. Rester. » Luffy sauta hors du bateau et courut vers le restaurant.

« _Pour toujours !_ »

« QUOI !? »

~Plus tard~

Entre Luffy et le roi des mers, le Baratie était presque à cours de nourriture au départ de l'équipage Trompe-la-Mort. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Et bien, on forme un groupe assez hétéroclite, n'est ce pas ? » dit Zoro.

« C'est toi qui dit ça, tête d'algue » dit Sanji d'un ton brusque.

« Hah ! A côté de toi et de tes sourcils en vrille, j'ai l'air normal ! »

« Et bien, comparer à toi- ! »

« AH NON, PAS ENCORE ! »hurla Luffy en les interrompant. «POUVEZ- VOUS PAS VOUS ENTENDRE !? »

Tout le monde le regarda.

« POURQUOI DOIS-JE TOUJOURS SUBIR CA ! QUELQU'UN PEUT-IL AVOIR UN PEU DE PITIE ? » Gémit-il en s'effondrant à genoux.

L'équipage s'éloigna, laissant Luffy seul sur le pont.

« SUIS-JE LE SEUL SENSE ICI ? »


End file.
